


[流年似锦]除夕礼物

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 流年似锦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Relationships: 刘海宽/朱赞锦
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[流年似锦]除夕礼物

檀香Alpha宽×桂花糕Omega锦

刘海宽已经快要三十岁了，圈子里的同龄人已经差不多都有了家室，即便没有，也已经有了固定的交往对象。只有他一个人还是单身，他自己不急，家里的长辈可是急坏了：刘家家大业大，刘海宽现在也已经是实际掌权人，过不了几年也要继位家主，无后可怎么行！

“海宽，你当真没有合适的人选？”母亲小心翼翼地问他，“也不一定要什么大户人家的孩子，也不管是omega还是beta，只要人品好，家里都依着你的，啊？”

“没有。”刘海宽摇摇头，低头和助理微信聊天商量工作的事，“工作很忙，没时间找……以后我多留意吧。”

他说谎了。

他在心底悄悄地藏着一个人，他不知道名字，只记得那人笑起来又极深的酒窝，睫毛又长又翘，身上有一股很甜的香味。

那时他手机没电身上又没带现金，又碰上和合作方的约会，急得团团转。这个时候那个长相精致到极点的少年好像忽然注意到他的急躁，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他身边：“你是不是需要帮助？”

虽然向一个完全陌生的少年求助有些令他不好意思，但时间紧，再加上少年给他莫名的亲近感让他觉得对方是可信的，便和他简单的说了自己遇到的困难。

少年听后从背包里翻出充电宝递给他，看了看时间之后说：“现在让你助理叫人过来接你肯定来不及了，而且上班高峰期也很难打到车，我叫人送你过去吧。”

“这怎么好意思……”刘海宽下意识的客气，但他很清楚，自己很需要少年的这份帮助。

“哎，助人为乐嘛。”少年摆摆手，笑嘻嘻地扭头和站在他的一个男人说，“帮帮忙送他去吧？”

“是。”

少年把他送上了车，自己按时到达了约会地点。

下车时，他问司机：“刚刚那个男孩子叫什么名字？能不能把他的联系方式给我？我好以后登门道谢。”

司机摇摇头，有些抱歉地说：“对不起，为了保护他，我们不能随意泄露他的信息。”

刘海宽失落地点点头说“知道了”。

之后就再也没见过了。

“赞赞？赞赞？”女人把一碗切成块的水果端到少年的手边，“赞赞，真的一点儿也不想谈恋爱吗？”

“呃……也不是不想啦，就是没遇到合适是人选啦。”朱赞锦不太自在地挠挠头，害羞地笑着，“如果有合适的人，就会想的。”

“赞赞啊，爸爸妈妈年纪越来越大了。我们家赞赞长得这么好看，又是个omega，我和爸爸都想尽快把你托付给一个可靠的人，免得受欺负，知道吗？”母亲叹了一口气，揉着儿子的头，有些无奈地说。

“啊……那我不会挑。如果爸爸妈妈有合适的人选，也可以让我们认识认识呀。”

“哎，你这孩子……”

除夕夜刘海宽回家吃年夜饭的时候，又被问了。

“你要一直说没人选，爷爷可就自作主张替你安排了啊。”爷爷半开玩笑地试探着。

“嗯。”

吃完年夜饭，他要回自己的住所了，奶奶没有像往年一样留他，反而笑眯眯的催他回去：“爷爷奶奶今年就不给你包红包了啊，你也年纪不小了，我和你爷爷给你准备了除夕礼物放在你那边了，你回去就能看到了。”

他并未多想，点点头：“嗯，好。谢谢奶奶。”

“海宽啊……爷爷奶奶年纪也大了，就想着看你早点成家，让我们能抱一抱重孙，你明不明白？”

“嗯，知道了。”

刚到门口，他便隐隐约约嗅到一股熟悉的甜味，钥匙插进锁孔逆时针转动三圈，推开门，那种甜味更浓了。

他来不及运转空白的大脑去仔细思考到底是为什么，便快步走到卧室门前，手握住门把手一压一推，被扑面而来的桂花糕的甜香和眼前的景象惊呆了。

那个他朝思暮想的少年只穿着一件过分宽大的白衬衫躺在他床上，面色潮红双眼迷离，双腿半曲着交叠更显修长。

这么浓的信息素，肯定是在发情期。

巨大的喜悦冲得刘海宽一下子反应不过来，呆愣的走到床边，捏起一张放在床头柜的小纸条。

「这是你爷爷好朋友的孙子，叫朱赞锦。那时候我们去帮你们测了一下，你们的契合率高达95%。你自己也说允许爷爷替你安排，那爷爷就自作主张了，好好待人家。除夕快乐。——爱你的爷爷奶奶」

“帮我，帮我……”温热柔软的手搭在自己手腕上，“我好难受……”

“没事啊没事，我来了。”刘海宽连忙扔下纸条转身安抚他，慢慢地释放信息素，令人平静的檀香慢慢充满了整个卧室。

他俯身亲吻少年水红色的嘴唇，搂着对方纤细腰肢的手肆无忌惮的向上抚摸。

“怎么办？我怎么变成这样？”朱赞锦无助地看着他，眼眶红红的像是一只受了欺负的小兔子。

他这是第一次发情，不知所措。

刘海宽心里明了大半：朱赞锦发情，是因为两人契合度太高，自己卧室里有残存的檀香，朱赞锦不知道在这里躺了多久，这才……

“没事，我来了就好了。”刘海宽安慰他，不知不觉间吻上他后颈的腺体，牙齿一合，房间桂花糕香味顿时更加浓郁。

“呃！”朱赞锦被咬破腺体的剧烈刺激弄得身体一震，情热的痛苦褪去一些，可是某种需求仍未得到满足，还是难受，他下意识的用大腿细嫩的皮肤磨蹭刘海宽胯间，“不够……不够……”

要不是知道他是第一次，刘海宽简直要怀疑他已经经历过几百次情事，否则怎么会如此轻而易举地撩起自己的欲望：“你确定吗？”

他得承认他无比渴望深度标记朱赞锦，但是他不想趁人之危：“你确定要被我标记？你知道那是什么意思吗？”

朱赞锦难受得快要哭出来，手毫无章法地撕扯刘海宽身上的衣服，可他被情欲折磨得没有力气，一件衣服也扯不下来，只是把对方弄得和自己一样衣衫不整：“我知道……快，快给我……唔……”

“别急……宝贝，我们有很多时间。”得到了肯定的答案，刘海宽反而不那么急躁了，虽然他现在也快受不了了，但alpha的自制力总比omega要好一些。他压抑着冲动，动作尽可能的温柔，想要给朱赞锦一次美好的初体验。

他细致地吻过朱赞锦的眉眼、嘴唇，一路向下噬咬锁骨，舔吻他胸前的茱萸，甚至敏感的小腹和腰侧。

每一处敏感地带都被照顾到，朱赞锦已经快要说不出话了，身体被过分的快感刺激得微微颤抖，软得像是一滩春水，任由身上的人享用。

“宝贝，抱紧我。”朱赞锦无法去思考他每一句话的含义，只能听从。修长的手臂刚刚环住对方的脖颈，就感觉到什么火热的东西抵在自己早已泥泞不堪的身下。

“看着我。”对方与他对视，眸中是燃烧的欲火，粗大的柱体一点一点挤进自己的身体，有种快要被撑裂的错觉。

性器彻底没入少年的身体，潮湿，温热。刘海宽愉悦地舒了一口气，见少年虽然被刺激得瞳孔微缩，但并没有什么不适，他忍不住夸奖似的亲吻他的嘴唇：“赞赞太棒了，全部都吃下去了。”他刚说完，包裹着自己性器的甬道猛地绞紧，差点精关失守。

刘海宽反应过来之后笑了一下，突然生出一点恶趣味，缓缓挺腰抽送，不忘语言刺激他：“突然夹这么紧做什么？这就想要我射给你了？”

朱赞锦羞得满脸通红：“不准说了！”他微微支起身子去捂刘海宽的嘴，动作间却使茎头狠狠地碾过敏感点，顿时浑身发软摔了回去，身体深处涌出更多温热的液体，浇在刘海宽的欲望上。

刘海宽嗤笑一声，像是得了鼓励一般加快了频率，看着朱赞锦被自己顶得一下一下向前耸动，有一种难以言喻的成就感。他不是什么性子顽劣的人，可躺在身下任由自己索取的漂亮少年的反应是那么可爱，总是会激起他调戏的欲望：“赞赞在床上该叫我什么好呢？嗯？”朱赞锦已经逐渐适应，舒服得在他的征服之下发出轻喘，但他突然停下，大有朱赞锦不给他一个满意的答案就不继续动作的意思。

朱赞锦本就处在发情期，这交合到一半忽然停下，他甚至主动抬腰去迎合刘海宽的动作，对方却早已料到他的反应，故意往后退了退，他再往对方身上靠，结果那人竟将性器直接抽出了自己的身体。朱赞锦终于忍不住哭了出来：“你干什么呀！进来、进来……呜呜呜……”

刘海宽也硬得发疼，可难得有这样可以随意欺负朱赞锦的机会，他不会轻易放过：“说，在床上该叫我什么？说不出来我们就睡觉了。”他恶劣的用性器的前端磨蹭湿漉漉的入口，就是不肯进去，惹得朱赞锦哭闹得更厉害了。

他本以为朱赞锦为了讨好他会叫“老公”之类的称呼，没想到那小妖精咬了半天嘴唇，委委屈屈的开口：“哥哥，海宽哥哥……进来，赞赞想要……唔！”他话音刚落，那人便猛地插进来，进得极深，前端恶狠狠地撞上一道柔软的肉缝。朱赞锦失声尖叫，前端喷洒出大量的白浊，溅满两人的小腹。

“赞赞乖，告诉哥哥这是哪里，嗯？”刘海宽轻咬着他的下巴，恶意地在那个入口磨蹭。

朱赞锦刚刚高潮过一次，还处在不应期，哪受得了他这样磨，颤抖着又射了一次，大颗大颗的泪珠从那双好看的眼睛里溢出来沾湿了又长又翘的睫毛：“这里，这里是赞赞的生殖腔……哥哥别磨……”

“乖孩子。”他吻去朱赞锦的眼泪，“放松，让哥哥进去。”

朱赞锦没经验，试了好几次，刚刚放松了一些，刘海宽就克制不住alpha血液里流淌的对omega的征服欲，用力的挤了进去。更加湿热狭窄的生殖腔热情的取悦着他的物什，使他彻底失去了理智，像是一头发情的野兽，发狠的顶撞，每一次都进得更深，让朱赞锦有种被贯穿的错觉。

连着被男人以恐怖的力道和深度操弄了十几下，朱赞锦才勉强回神。理智告诉他应该配合男人的动作，可这样的深度对于面对面的姿势显然太过分了，他忍不住挣扎着想要逃离，却被刘海宽看穿了企图，扣紧了腰往自己胯上摁，硬是又深入几分。

“哥哥，好哥哥，赞赞害怕……”朱赞锦哭着，修长的腿盘在他腰上，手攀上他的背脊，刚刚因为过分的快感使这个初经人事的少年难以控制地在男人的背上留下交错的抓痕，“太深了，会坏掉的……赞赞害怕……呜呜呜……”

他是真的很紧张，刘海宽每动一下，甬道和生殖腔都痉挛着越缩越紧，到最后刘海宽也很难有大幅度的动作，只能抵着最深处小幅度的顶弄。

“别担心，哥哥喜欢赞赞，舍不得弄坏的……”牙齿叼着那人白玉似的小巧耳垂轻轻撕咬，“赞赞也喜欢哥哥的是不是？里面又湿又热，还把哥哥夹得这么紧，是怕我跑了不成？”

朱赞锦的脸很红，说不清是因为性事还是害羞：“唔……我不是……”

“不是什么？嗯？还撒谎，坏孩子。”刘海宽的前端抵着他的敏感点，轻轻摆动腰，就刺激得他眼神涣散，继续开口，“是不是想我射进来？把你身体里面都灌满精水，让你肚子都鼓起来……每次都这样，让你怀孕，然后你挺着肚子，坐在我身上……”

“刘海宽你混蛋呜呜呜……你就知道欺负我……”

“好好好，不欺负你。”他微微抽出，然后猛顶一下，朱赞锦还没反应过来就觉得有什么滚烫的液体灌进自己的身体，对方的性器涨大成结，把精液都堵在了生殖腔里。

被标记的刺激和被破身的事实惹得朱赞锦一直在哭，把头埋在刘海宽怀里不好意思看他，最后哭累了睡着了。

刘海宽搂着他，低头亲吻他的眉心。

在睡着前的最后一秒，朱赞锦听见他说：

“宝贝，你是我收到过最棒的除夕礼物。我爱你。”

“除夕快乐。”


End file.
